Years Ago
by See Jane Write
Summary: Spike and Anya's vampire daughter comes to Sunnydale in search of her parents.
1. Chapter 1

Years Ago

Disclaimer: I wish that I could get to own these characters, but alas I do not. The only thing I own is the various DVD sets containing them. Joss Whedon owns them all and he always will. (Unless one day when I'm an incredibly rich actress -unlike two twins who think they can act- and Joss is all broke that I buy them from him…But that's never going to happen. :sigh:)

Author's Note: Again with the random, but whatever. I started it a few years ago actually (haha), and decided to post it. 

Prologue

Various things covered the moonlit streets of the Hellmouth-containing town of Sunnydale, California. Sticks and leaves mostly, but there was the occasional candy wrapper or fast food trash lying around. If one searched hard enough, a penny or two could also be found.

She looked around the town, wondering if it would have what she was looking for. Unlike most vampires and demons who would come to Sunnydale, this female vampire was not looking to kill the Slayer or open the Hellmouth. All she was there to do was track down two people.

She continued down Main Street, as the man at the bar told her this was the way she would want to go. The various signs announcing the names of the stores were mostly lit, although some letters were not showing as clear as others were.

But none of that mattered to her. All she cared about was the one building at the end of the street, the Magic Box. Yes, that was the name of the shop she was looking for. She quickly walked up to the shop, peeking in its window just to make sure the bartender had not lied to her. She could never trust anyone anymore.

But a smile crept onto her face as she noted that the short man had not been lying. She ran over to the door and opened it quickly. The act caused everyone who was in the room to immediately snap their attention over towards her. She ignored the looks from the older man near the bookshelves, as well as those from the redhead and more womanly dirty blond at the table. The Slayer and teenager next to her meant nothing. Her baby blue eyes immediately focused on the blond woman sitting at the table next to the bleach blonde vampire. "Finally, there you two are," she said clearly as she tucked a strand of her short, dark brown hair behind her ear. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't find you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Joss made up all the original characters, the places, the mythology and whatnot…I am insane, so I made up the daughter…

Chapter One

Anya's face instantly turned red with embarrassment as she turned herself away from it and fell into Xander's strong and comforting arms. She clung to her boyfriend tightly. "It's not real," she whispered, mostly to herself. "It's a nightmare, and I'm dreaming."

Xander frowned as he picked up Anya's ashamed head. "No, this is real, sweetie. Why? What's wrong?" he asked in concern.

"Everything's wrong," Anya noted as she gathered the courage to turn around. "You're not supposed to be here!" she told the strange woman in the shop.

The girl shook her head. "Wrong again, Anyanka," she noted.

"Blast," Spike muttered under his breath. "Mary, what the bloody hell are you doing here?" he asked as he angrily glanced up at the girl.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" the girl asked.

"Wasting time?" Buffy suggested from the doorway to the training room. She did not like the girl's presence. She could sense that she was definitely not human. As she took another step closer, she could sense that the mystery girl was a vampire.

"Bite me," the vampire shot back before staring at Anya. "Face it, I'm really here," she stated at the ex-demon, who had reverted back to clinging to Xander.

Giles gave a sigh. "Yes, we know you're here, but who are you?" he asked.

Mary's mouth dropped open in shock. "Isn't it obvious?" she asked. "Just look at me!" she commanded.

All the Scoobies did as they were told. Willow moved in closer, noting that she had seen that dark hair color the vampire had somewhere before. "Oh!" she blurted out in recognition. "Oh! Oh!"

"Please, would you stop that?" Spike asked as he too began to feel embarrassed, knowing it would only be a matter of seconds before the truth was revealed.

Mary rolled her blue eyes once again before turning to the redhead. "Yea, they're my parents. It's not such a huge deal."

"Not a huge deal?" Xander exclaimed in shock. "I beg to differ. This has huge-ness written all over it!" He turned to Anya. "When were you planning on telling everyone? Telling me?"

Anya drew in a deep breath. "I suppose I'll tell you now."


	3. Chapter 3

New York City, New York

October 1929

Anyanka groaned as she entered the small hidden demon bar in New York City. Had she asked for some other vengeance demon to do the spell of the year? No. This stock market thing was supposed to be all hers, but instead this new demon comes in and ruined it and as a result, has become D'Hoffryn's new favorite. It was time like these that the over thousand year old vengeance demon was extremely grateful for the use of alcohol in beverages.

She dragged herself into the bar and started searching for a place to sit and get drunk. As far as she could tell, the seats were occupied. There was not a free one in sight. She stopping, looking over to her right. She stood corrected. There was an empty seat next to a bleach blonde thing. He was too pale to be human, Anyanka noted.

She walked up towards this bleach blonde creature, grabbing the empty seat next to him, hoping it was not saved for anyone. Sensitivity and politeness have never been her strong points. "This isn't saved, is it?" she asked miserably a moment later.

The vampire sitting next to her shook his head. "She's not coming here. Haven't seen her in two bloody days, why would she show up now?"

Anyanka rolled her eyes before stopping and staring curiously at the thing. "What did you do to her?" she accused.

The thing shrugged. "That's just it, I don't know. She's out of her bloody mind so I never know what happens with her. One day she's head over heels for me and the next she's out in hotel rooms with Darla of all people!"

"Drink?" she asked.

The vampire nodded and ordered the two of them a whole bunch of bottles of whisky, vodka, whatever the bartender had lying around. After numerous drinks, one thing started leading to another and even though the bar was closed, not a single person would dare kick Anyanka or Spike out of it. The two of them jumped up onto the bar and began pulling at each other's clothes.

Sunnydale

Present Time

"Wait," Xander interrupted as he turned to face Anya. "You had sex with **that**?"

"Personally, I blame the vodka," Anya answered miserably.

"Can we get back to the main point?" Buffy asked curiously with a glance at her best friend and Anya. "Please," she added with a cautious glance at the strange vampire in the room. "Sooner or later she's going to get bored and start eating someone."

Mary shook her head. "I don't eat trash," she commented dryly. "Might eat you though," she said as her baby blue eyes fell on Buffy. "There's something special in your blood, I can feel it."

"Alright, we can defiantly get back to the story," Buffy said as she turned to Anya and Spike.


End file.
